The New Wildcat
by Jay326
Summary: The wildcats return from their summer jobs and everybody is happy. Well almost everybody Sharpay isn't happy and it has nothing to do with Troy or Gabriella but with the arrival of a new student...gulp...her conceited cousin.
1. The New Wildcat

Sharpay Evans walked into the East High school building in her usual fashion. She had on a pink jacket that covered a pink dress that shined with many pink rhinestones. Her blonde hair waved back and forth as she kept tossing her hair. She smiled as she walked over to a pink locker that had her intials on it.

"Hey Sharpay!" Ryan Evans called out covered in sweat and out of breath.

"Hey Ryan why are you so...sweaty?" Sharpay asked as she opened her locker and looked into the mirror that hung on the locker's door.

"I'm sweaty probably because I had to run all the way from home to over here"

"Why did you have to do that?" Sharpay asked as she put on some pink lipgloss.

"You didn't wait for me like you usually do!" Ryan stated angrily

"Oh yeah I forgot I take you to school...Oh well" Sharpay slammed shut the locker door and strutted off to her first period class.

"Sometimes I wonder why God gave me a sister" Ryan said to himself as he opened his blue colored locker.

"Hey Ryan it's good to see you again" Troy Bolton said as he walked over to Ryan and gave him a high five.

"Hey Troy I'm sorry I'm sweaty it's just my darling sister couldn't at least wait five minutes for me" Ryan said as he stuffed some books into his locker.

"It's okay man you should see me in the gym after a half an hour practice" Troy said smiling, Ryan laughed and closed the locker's door.

Troy was going to say something when a teenage boy with dark blonde curly hair eneterd the school building talking on the phone.

"Hey is that a new student?" Troy asked Ryan.

"Who's a new student?" Ryan asked as he looked at Troy.

Troy pointed to the teen who now walked passed the East High basketball team, Ryan gasped in total shock and shook his head in disbelief.

"What's wrong" Troy asked.

"That's my cousin Timothy"

"Your cousin? I sure hope he's not like Sharpay" Troy said smiling.

"He's not like her...he's much,much worse." Ryan said nervously.


	2. Deadly Confrontation

The bell rang and Ryan nervosuly ran into his first period class with Mrs. Darbus. He sat in his usual seat next to his sister in front of the class.

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton walked into the class holding hands and smiling.

"Hey Sharpay!" Gabriella said hugging Sharpay.

"Hey Gabby I love your top it's so...you" Sharpay said as Gabriella released her from the hug.

"Um..thanks I guess" Gabriella said.

"Class please sit down" Mrs. Darbus said.

"Um Sharpay I have bad news" Ryan said nervously.

"Oh my god! Are they cancelling the talent show?" Sharpay asked

"No..it's about-"

Before Ryan could say anything Kelsi walked in and handed Mrs. Darbus a yellow piece of paper.

"Oh my dear...it seems that we have a new student joining our class and school" Mrs. Darbus said cheerfully.

"uh oh" Ryan said underneath his breath.

"Class and East High welcome...Timothy Evans"

"Timothy?" Sharpay asked in total shock

A teenager with dirty blonde curly hair walked in smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Darbus must I say what nice dress you are wearing it really shows your inner beauty" Timothy said politely.

"Oh thank you dear."

"Timothy what are you doing here?" Sharpay asked standing to her feet.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm here because my uncle,your daddy agreed to watch me for a semester isn't that great?" Timothy asked smirking.

"No it's not great!...Can I be excused Mrs. Darbus?" Sharpay asked.

"Ofcourse dear"

Sharpay stormed out of the classroom and Troy exchanged looks with Gabriella.

Sharpay walked around the corner of the hallway and she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, she turned around and looked at the Talent Show sign up sheet. She gasped as she saw Timothy's name written hugely on the sheet.

"Oh I'm dearly sorry, if I had known you were interested I would've wrote smaller" Timothy said as he walked over to her.

"Since when you're interested in a talent show? You just came here today"

"I know but I love winning and beating you at everything and besides Talent shows are for people that have talent unlike..you"

"How dare you! I have Talent I-"

"You lost your lead role to a jock and math geek. Listen Sharpay I'm going to break it down for you. I am back in your life and I'm going to make you wish you never was born..Good day" Timothy said smiling and he walked away from her.

Sharpay sighed and stormed into the bathroom.


	3. Sharpay's Demotion

"I can't believe of all people in the world to take care of daddy decides to bring that...creature!" Sharpay stated as she sat down in her usual lunch table with the Drama club members.

"Sharpay can you calm down? He's our cousin and we should treat him with respect"

"No Ryan! He's your cousin and I don't-"

Before Sharpay could finish her ranting Timothy walked over to them with a bowl of salad and a bottle of Spring water.

"Is it alright if I join you" Timothy asked.

"No it is not-"

"What she means is ofcourse you can sit with us" Ryan said smiling. Timothy smiled and sat next to Kelsi.

"So how do you like East High?" Kelsi asked.

"I love it! It's already the first day of school and theres already a talent show coming up" Timothy said.

"That's because I'm the head leader of the dram department and I organize most of the shows" Sharpay said pridefully.

"Oh you do?...well how thoughtful of you" Timothy stated.

"So timboy how's uncle Ralph back in L.A?" Ryan asked.

"He's actually great, he just brought a mansion near Gwent Stefani just how fabulous is that?" Timothy asked.

Sharpay gasped and threw her Pink Prada Tote on the floor.

"Is something wrong?" Timothy asked smirking.

"Fabulous is my word"

"Oh I'm so sorry. I guess you want it back" Timothy stated.

" What I want is to punch you in the f-"

"Sharpaaaaayyyyyyyyyy" Mrs. Darbus sung as she walked over to their table.

"Mrs. Darbus what are you doing down here?" Ryan asked in shock to eve see his teacher there.

"I was going over some dates on the shows when a young man with a smart idea passed by my office. It seems Sharpay that you have done about three hundred shows and within those three hundred shows you were the main star"

"Except for the twinkle town show" Timothy said

Sharpay rolled her eyes at him and she looked at Mrs. Darbus.

"I hereby demote you from the role of head drama club leader and your wonderful cousin Timothy will take it"

Sharpay and Timothy both gasped in shock, Ryan slapped his forehead and Kelsi choked on her milk.

"WHAT!?" Sharpay yelled out.

"Don't think of it as a curse but instead a blessing for your cousin" Mrs. Darbus said.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Darbus" Timothy said.

"No thank you. Tata" Mrs. Darbus said as she left the table.

"I-I can't believe this" Sharpay said still in shock.

" Now what were you saying about being the head leader?" Timothy asked smirking.


	4. Guilty For Not Being Legally Blonde

"Attention, Attention" Mrs. Darbus said hushing down the crazy noisy members of the drama club.

"I don't understand why I can't be the head leader anymore, I am the one who comes up with the school plays" Sharpay stated angrily.

"Well I thought since you'll be graduating soon that maybe you can give the title to someone else" Mrs. Darbus said cheerfully.

"Oh please you think that lunatic of a kid can take my place?" Sharpay asked.

"Now Sharpay that not a nice way to talk about your cousin"

"He's an -"

Before Sharpay could say anything Timothy walked in with Troy Bolton and A huge piece of paper.

"Timothy I was starting to think you didn't want to be a part of the drama club" Mrs. Darbus said.

"Now why would you think that?" Timothy asked smiling.

"Why is Troy here?" Sharpay asked.

"That's simple. I thought of the play that we should do and I thought of the perfect one...legally Blonde!" Timothy said showing them the poster. The class broke out into cheers.

"Are you serious? That musical is still on Broadway" Sharpay stated.

"I know but that musical deals with stereotyping"

"It sounds good. It is a different start and a new begining"

"But I still don't get why Troy is here"

"Well I know how you like to audition for parts but I simply thought why audition? People have experience go with that. So Troy is going to play..Emmet Forrest" Timothy said smiling.

"Oh whoa Tim I don't want to sound mean but singing isn't my thing" Troy said.

"Silly Troy I said you're playing Emmet I don't believe I was asking you" Timothy said smiling.

"Well if he's Emmet who's Elle?" Ryan asked

"That's easy the blondest girl here"

Sharpay smiled happily. **Wow maybe he does have a nice bone** Sharpay thoughht to herself.

"The girl who is going to play Elle Woods is none other than...Kelsi"

"WHAT!?" Sharpay shouted


	5. Othello?

"What the heck do you mean Kelsi is going to play Elle? She doesn't even sing and not to mention she isn't blonde!" Sharpay stated angrily.

"Sweetie neither are you it comes in a box" Timothy said.

Sharpay gasped and looked at her hair in disbelief.

"Timothy as wonderful as the play and idea sounds I'm afraid we aren't going to be able to do it. This school has performances that are very inspirational and uplifting and I'm afraid Legally Blonde isn't one of those" Mrs. Darbus said.

"But what play can we possibly do that's uplifting and inspirational?" Timothy asked

"Easy Othello"

"Are you serious? We can't do that it's a tragic play and many people died in that play" Sharpay said

"My point but we're changing up the parts. Othello is going to be played by Timothy and the role of the evil guy is going to be played by Sharpay"

"But Othello isn't -"

"It's going to be a modern day Othello and it's going to deal with the relationship between two cousins who don't get along and they will do almost anything to take each other out" Mrs. Darbus said.

"Fine but I doubt it's going to work" Sharpay said.

"Oh trust me it will"


	6. Otto and Margret

"Okay Sharpay I want you and Timothy to both read the original play by the beloved shakespeare" Mrs. Darbus said ass she gave everybody else a piece of paper.

"Will this have any musical numbers?" Sharpay asked.

"Nope. The whole concept of this play is to understand the way family behaves among eachother...well in this case how they should behave"

"So what exactly is going to happen since Sharpay's role is actually a man?" Timothy asked.

"Oh that's simple. Sharpay's character is going to be named Margret and Timothy instead of Othello your name is going to be Otto"

"Margret?" Sharpay asked

"Otto? No offense Mrs. Darbus but I think you are beyond repair" Timothy said.

"Don't worry I'm right about this trust me you can always count on me" Mrs.Darbus said smiling cheerfully.

Sharpay and Timothy exchanged looks with one another.

**Meanwhile in the hallway:**

Ryan closed his lockerdoor shut and he turned around and walked but before he could watch where he was going he banged right into somebody knocking them down on the floor.

"I am so sorry"Ryan said as he helped the person up.

"It's okay" the teenage femininine boy said as He got up and picked up some books from the floor.

"I-I'm Ryan" Ryan said extending hi hand.

"I'm Jayson"

"It's nice to meet you are you new here?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah my father finally found a job that didn't require us to move anymore" Jayson said.

"Oh you travel alot?"

"Yep this is the fifth town I've moved to this year I am tired of it" Jayson said smiling.

"I can imagine" Ryan replied.

"Well I better start heading to my sixth period class before I get marked late"

"Okay. It was a pleasure meeting you" Ryan said

"Like wise" Jayson smiled and he walked down the hallway.

Ryan watched as Jayson turned the corner and he smirked to himself.

"Hey Ryan what's up?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh nothing. Hey do you know about that new kid Jayson?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah ofcourse I do. He's the president of Jas records"

"Oh no" Ryan said.

"What's wrong?"

"My sister's dream is to get accepted to Jas records..."

"Okay how is that bad?"

"Timothy has the same dream too" Ryan said sounding nervous.


	7. Another New Wildcat

The bell finally rug and everybody was happy to finally be released from school. Sharpay gleefully ran out of the school nuilding and she stopped short as the rain began to fall hard.

"I didn't know it was going to rain" Timothy said as he stopped next to Sharpay.

"Me neither. Hey look I just wanted to say sorry for thw way I've been acting since you've got here-

"No I should do the apologizing after all I've been the one messing with you." Timothy said smiling.

"True. Hey how about we go on a shopping spree?" Sharpay asked.

"Sounds good"

"Great my car is parked down there lets go" Sharpay and Timothy skipped down the stairs and ran over to Sharpay's pink Mercedes Benz.

**Meanwhile still inside the school:**

Ryan placed his book in the locker and he closed it shut and he smiled as he saw Jayson pass him by.

"So..How was youir first day did you like it?" Ryan asked nervously.

"Yeah I can't believe how much activities go on in this school" Jayson said as he placed his books in the locker.

"Well maybe you would like to sign up for something" Ryan said smiling.

"Me? Oh no thanks I don't dance, sing, or act" Jayson said closing his locker door.

"Well..m-maybe I can teach you how to dance and sing" Ryan said.

"Really? That would be fantastic" Jyason said smiling.

"O-Okay...um..I should get going my sister is probably waiting for me by the car. I'll talk to you tomorrow" Ryan said walking away.

"Yes you will" Jayson said smiling and watching Ryan walk away.

Ryan ran out of the school in the freezing rain and he looked around the school parking lot which was empty.

"I don't understand I thought she parked here." Ryan said as he felt the cold rain wtaer drib into his shirt.

Ryan shook his head and was about to cross the street when a black limosine pulled up towards Ryan. The window rolled down and Jayson looked at Ryan in a concern way.

"Are you okay?" Jayson asked.

"My sister was suppose to wait for me but she ditched me"

"How about you hop in and I'll tell my driver to drop you off home?" Jayson asked.

"No I don't want you to go out of your way for me-"

"It's okay. You are soaking wet and you aren't going to walk home. So please get in" Jayson said.

Ryan smiled at Jayson and he nodded.

"Okay fine" Jayson opened the door and Ryan got inside of the limo. He closed the door and the limo began to drive off. Jayson gave Ryan a towel and he dried hismelf off.

"Thanks again for everything" Ryan said

"It's okay I'm always helping people. So does your sister always ditch you like this?"

"Sometimes not all the time..Sometimes I just wish she was nicer" Ryan said.

"I don't know how anybody can be mean tou you.." Jayson said.

Ryan blushed and he looked out of the window of the limo.

"So you're the president of Jas records?" Ryan asked.

"No my father is I'm just next in line."

"You're lucky to have a rich father and a limo" Ryan said.

"Lucky? Oh please I hate when my dad brags about me it's so selfish and I hate when I go pplaces and people only know me as his son. I just want people to ignore my occupation and like me for who I am" Jayson said.

"I agree, if my sister and cousin knew who you were they would freak because they want to get in Jas records"' Ryan said.

"Can you promise me you won't tell them I go to your school?" Jayson asked.

"I promise besides you deserve to live your normal life" Ryan said smiling.

Jayson blushed and Ryan blushed back and they both looked away from eachother and stared out the window.


	8. Finally!

Sharpay and Timothy walked into the mall and Sharapy looked around the lobby which was filled with so many people and so many clothing stores.

"Which store should we go to first?" Timothy asked as he looked at his cousin.

"Hmm, I don't know you choose"

"How about that chinese clothing store? It's very nice looking and decorative"

"Okay sounds good" Sharpay and Tomthy ran into the Chinese store.

Ryan and Jayson entered the mall and Jayson gasped in shock as he looked at all the stores and the people.

"Are you alright?" Ryan asked.

"I just can't believe all this time I've been on the road there was actually a place called a mall." Jayson said still in shock.

"Yep but you haven't seened the dance store up on the fifth floor" Ryan said smiling.

"I haven't but please take me there"

"No problem let's head over to the el-"

"Hey Evans!" Chad called out as he and Taylor walked over to him.

"Hey Chad. Chad and Taylor please meet my new friend Jayson"

"Nice to meet you" Taylor said smiling.

"Likewise" Jayson replied back.

"Sup. So Ryan I want to thank you again for the dance lessons you taught me back at Lava Springs thoses really came in handy for when I auditioned to that college"

"Anytime I'm glad it helped"Ryan said smiling.

"Where's Sharpay?" Taylor asked looking around

"I don't know she was suppose to pick me up but apparently she didn't do a good -"

"Taylor?" Sharpay asked as she and Timothy walked oyt of the store holding two bags full of items.

"Sharpay what arte you doing here?" Ryan asked.

"Well we decided to go shopping ofcourse" Sharpay stated.

"Did you forget that you were suppose to drop me off at home? You never called to tell me where you were going or else I wouldn't have stayed out in the cold rain waiting for you!" Ryan stated angrily.

"First of all I was going to wait but Timothy and I decided to go shopping is that a problem?" Sharpay asked.

"It is when it's raining and I'm trapped waiting on you"

"I should probably get going" Jayson said backing away.

"No, Jyason it's okay. I'm done talking to this pre madonna it's tie I made my own decision. I'll leave with you Jayson. Good luck Sharpay, maybe you can learn how to live life without me" Ryan and Jayson walked to the escelators.

"What is his problem?" Sharpay asked.

"Maybe you should go and apologize to your brother he means well but maybe you need to treat him more like he's somebody" Taylor said.

"Isn't there a book you should read?" Sharpay asked stubbornly.

"Look Sharpay you don't need Ryan he only held you down you're much stronger than him. Besides you're the one with the talent not him" Timothy said.

"You're right, lets go"

Ryan rubbed his head and he looked at Jayson.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there my sister can be a real b-"

"No, it's okay"

Ryan nodded and he smiled at Jayson and he leaned in closer and he kissed Jayson on the lips and he pulled away and looked at Jayson in shock.

"I-I'm sorry" Ryan said nervously.

"It's okay I was waiting for you to kiss me" Jayson said smiling.

Ryan and Jayson walked into the store smiling.

Timothy smiled as he looked back over at Sharpay.

_"I knew that dweeb was weiird. Well now I can destroy Sharpay without him butting in. If he does I'll blackmail him"_ Timothy thought to himself.


	9. The Finale

"um hello Ryan" Sharpay said as she snapped him out of his little day dream.

Ryan confusingly looked over at Sharpay and he looked around the hallway.

"I thought we were at the mall" Ryan said.

"We would've been at the mall but you started to day dream" Sharapy said as she placed on a pink jacket from her locker.

"Oh okay..Where's Timothy?" Ryan asked as he opened his locker door,

"Timothy as in that dweeb of a cousin?" Sharpay asked as she placed the jacket on.

"Yeah he was with you wasn't he?"

Sharpay looked at Ryan and she started laughing at him.

"Timothy doesn't go to this school he lives in Los Angeles thankfully" Sharpay stated.

"Los Angeles? I thought he came here aand-"

"Ryan whatever you thought is completely wrong Timothy doesn't live around here and he doesn't go to this school now can we please get out of here before it starts raining?" Sharpay asked as she took out a pink umbrella from her locker.

Sure" Ryan closed his locker door and he left with Sharpay.

**Meanwhile in LAX airport located in Los Angeles: **

"I heard a package arrived for me" A man told the security guard as he enterd the airport.

"Yes sure the package is right here I need your signature and then you can take it"

The man nodded and he signed it and he looked at the huge box that stood before him.

"Hmm I don't remeber ordering anything this huge" The man opened the box and he gasped as Timothy came out of the box and wiped his shirt clean.

"Timothy what were you doing in that box?" The man asked.

"Your lunatic of a neice locked me up in there and she shipped me off here!" Timothy stated.

"Why would she do that?" The man asked.

"She said she doesn't wnat a new wildcat in the school"

The man began to laugh hard and he shook his head smililng.

"That's my neice"

The End.

(Hey i hope you enjoyed the story so far. I wanted to end it here to leave Sharpay as the best and still meanest person in Highschool Musical. Now that I finished this story I'll have time to finish my others and maybe the zombie version of Highschool musical. Thanks for those who had been with me since the beginnning of this crazy story. If you wanna chat you can always email me. Thanks again)


End file.
